Same Bat Channel
by MisterEs
Summary: A polyjuice themed costume party leaves Hermione in a bind. Will she choose friendship or her darkest fantasy? Rated M because you'll like the ending. (Note : it does involve Batman but I think rules would agree that it is not a crossover at all)


A/N : This was an idea that came into my head the other week. What if people at Hogwarts have a costume party where there is polyjuice sex ? Although I'm not a hardcore shipper of Harry/Hermione … I like the idea that they'd probably try out a Friends with Benefits thing. Or maybe I just like the idea of Emma Watson / Daniel Radcliffe experimenting with such agreement.

A/N 2: This takes place during the 6th year. But obviously it's A/U and shouldn't matter to anyone. Fuck yes , to JK Rowling stating Harry and Hermione this week.

Disclaimer : I don't own or ever intend to own the characters of Harry Potter or Batman. It was done for parody , and sometimes people like to get frisky to parody.

Same Bat Channel : A Hogwarts Polyjuice Party

The outdoor common area was the host of the newly updated Full Moon Ball.  
The ceremony was awarded after several students fought for an extra gala - in hopes to relieve the minds of Dolores Umbridge and her rath.

Professor McGonagall had always enjoyed children dressing up in vibrant costumes. However, the second she walked into the Royal Commons she knew it would be the last time children & costumes would entertain her.

Despite her efforts in searching, she couldn't find a student that hadn't experimented with polyjuice in attendance. Mixed with tedious music, Hogwarts student body were united with the hope of looking sexier than most veelas.

"I'd suggest we send them back to their dorm rooms, but that might be the worst idea possible?" Professor Snape sneered at McGonagall's gasp.

"I've never seen such a thing in my life, Severus." she replied.

"Professor Sprout is trying to muster up some Yogalbeans to speed up the Potion. Then we can deduct points from the culprits."

The two stared at a student "dressed" as Albus Dumbledore making out with a student "dressed" as Tonks. It was going to be a long night.

"Hello Batman. Hello Robin." said Hermione.

But it wasn't just Hermione. It was BATGIRL.

Fred and George had made most of their autumn fortune off of polyjuice costumes in their free time.

Most of them, he expected, came from a large portion of the wizard-ing world wanting to spice up their bedroom life. Hermione had requested this one over the summer. The twins were happy to oblige in helping Miss Granger become mischievous.

"Batgirl" was wearing a spandex, grey leotard. Her bra was lacy underneath, enough to make out the elaborate silk design. She whirled around in her blue, leather cape.

Harry tried to think of the American Actress that Hermione had polyjuiced into. Pretty sure it was Emma Stone or Emma something. She had a gorgeous bright smile and a fit body.

"Hello, Hermione. Now why'd you make us dress up in this?" Robin replied.

"Ron, is that you?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes, Hermione. Now who the hell are we?" Robin replied.

"You were supposed to be Batman!" she said.

"But Batman sounded very stupid." he interjected.

Robin was in a funny red, skin-tight costume. He looked like a 17 year old Boy Band star.  
Harry on the other hand, looked identical to Christian Bale. How the twins found Bale's hair , he wasn't sure. But he was certain it didn't have anything to do with the time they "borrowed" his Invisibility Cloak during Oscar Weekend.

"Harry, I told you to be Robin." Batgirl's body language was the same as Hermione's.

"Harry looks like a dumb demon. At least this costume looks like Flygher Treered." Ron said, eating a carmel apple.

"Who is Flygher Treered? Batgirl replied.

"Flygher Treered. Famous Quidditch Seeker from 150 years ago. Mum used to fancy him." Ron replied.

"Well. I guess you look very nice." she said, finding herself a butterbeer.

"Thanks. We should have gone as Zeis the Dragon Hunter and Princess Fanallei." Ron said , pointing out a few Wizards wearing loin cloths and metal bikinis.

"Nice Flygher costume!" said a 5th year Hufflepuff.

"That's my cue to get a dance card ready." Ron said as he high fived Harry and left.

Harry found a butter beer of his own and admired his own spandex and leather costumer.

"Well. That's just." Batgirl said watching Robin/Ron leave to trace a girl down.

"It was a good idea, Hermione. But only Muggles know about these characters." Harry replied.

"Sorry. I feel like an idiot for not consulting." Hermione replied.

"Truthfully. I'm glad that I'm not being noticed." Harry smirked.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll get noticed by someone." Hermione replied.

He shook his head and pointed.

In the corner was a Appleby Arrows Quidditch captain kissing/slow dancing with a Tutshill Tornado.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"And Dean…" Harry sighed.

The both took up a butterbeer and said nothing for awhile.

"Our first Full Moon Ball was so tame. Warlocks and Werewolves were the popular costumes. This year every girl wants to be a strip club version of Fleur." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fred and George made a ton of money with that one." Harry pointed out.

They looked at three Ravenclaw girls arguing over each one looking like Fleur. The only difference was corset & stocking colors.

"I never thought you were a fan of comic books, Hermione?" Harry started.

"Think I only read text books, Harry Potter?" she replied.

"Were they out of Catwoman or Poison Ivy?" he asked.

"Batgirl was a librarian. A feminist. And a do gooder." she replied.

"Didn't she have a relationship with Robin?" he replied.

"Did she?" she asked, faux unknowingly.

"Pretty sure I read a few of Dudley's books." he replied. "They liked each other."

"Fine. Would you like me to admit it?" she asked.

"Please," Harry said.

"You'd have to have the wrong lady parts not to like Batman." she smirked.  
"And how do I look?" he said.

"You look alright." she replied.

He flexed his muscles and made a stoic Batman pose.

"I'm Batman," Harry said.

"Yes. Alright. You're sexy tonight, Harry." she said.

"It's nice to be someone's fantasy." he replied.

They noticed a Fleur playing with Robin's hair. Laughing at his jokes.

"The whole idea of this Ball is insane." she said.

"How so?" he replied.

"It's an attempt to get every girl what they think they want." she said.

"And what do they think they want."

"Every girl in school wants to create drama. They want to see Pansy Parkinson cry because Draco made out with Hera Wigtree. Then they want to see him get up by Hera's boyfriend. It's a social gossip time bomb."

"Perhaps we should find some shelter?" Harry said.

The two wandered to the Observatory. Hermione knew where they kept the key. On their way they saw couple after couple looking for a place to enter their deepest fantasy with a complete stranger.

"Harry, you're staring at my tits again." she folded.

"Shit, I thought you wouldn't notice. With the eyeholes and all." he said.

"Can you stop it?" she nabbed him in the shoulder.

"Red hair. Tight spandex. You're sort of reminding me of someone…" Harry gulped.

"Dammit. I should have realized I'd look a bit like Ginny." Hermione said.  
"You're like a hotter version of her." He replied.  
"Perhaps that's why Ron got so creeped out when he saw me?" she said.

"Someday I'll figure out why Hogwarts doesn't have a pyschologist…" he quipped.

They felt the breeze for a bit.

"You're staring at me too." he gulped.

"Don't mind me." she said. "Or my active imagination."

"Batgirl…." he said.

Hermione leaned closer.

"Batgirl...we can't" he replied.

"Why not Batman? Is it that wrong that two superheroes have their own urges?"

"But…" he saw her lips coming closer to his. "What about Robin?"

Harry kicked himself for saying such a thing. Hermione leaned back and nodded.

Neither talked on their way back. Hermione seemed in more playful spirits than he did. He was in a deep, cold sweat. Nerves and demons battling him.

"Time to go to bed. The potion should only last another 40 minutes, Harry." Hermione said.

Without much thought, he hugged her tight. She touched his chest. He smelled her hair.  
Nothing was said in the moment, but it was felt.

In the common room couch. Ron, in his Robin's outfit, was rounding the bases on a pink corset donning Fleur Delacour.

"Oy Harry! Hermione!" he said, straightening his mouth.

"Your brother better not find out about this?" she said.

"Fred and George did something way worse than I did." Ron retorted.

"You mean your brother is dating Fleur Delacour?" the polyjuice Fleur said.

"Well… sort of…" Ron said.

"You're such a bad little boy, Maricor." the girl said, continuing to kiss him.

"Very ladylike Susan Bones." Hermione replied and stammered off.

Harry followed her. Unsure if he should scold Ron or thank him.

"I put a lot of effort into tonight." she said, knees held up to her chest. Her hand playing with her cape.

"He'll realize." Harry replied.

"It's not even about the big picture." she replied.

"How isn't it ?" he replied.

"Harry, don't embarrass me. I shouldn't have to spell it out." she said.

"I'm sorry, I just don't…"

"Maybe I just need the touch of a man every now and then." she almost died while saying it.

"Oh." he said. "I guess I never made sense of that with you."

Of course, all of it managed to make sense in the moment. He had yet to meet a girl or woman more pent up than Hermione. All of that stress and guilt needed some release.

"No, I know you wouldn't." she said.

"It's not that I don't think you think about those things, Hermione." he said.

"But you ignore that idea." she said.

"You should go back out there. Relieve yourself with someone. No one will judge you." he replied.

"But….." she said moving closer. "Why should I do that when my fantasy is here?"

Batgirl moved in. This time they couldn't stop a kiss.

His hands touched her breasts. Her body moved on top of his.

"I need to know what this means." he said.

"Harry." she said, noticing his fear.

"Hermione, you have to understand…"

"I need to be fucked. You can help me fufill this dumb childish fantasy of mine."

"But…"

"No buts. You're not fucking Hermione Granger. I'll act as Batgirl. Hell, I'll act like Ginny."

"Alright."

"Can you be a man and fuck me like Batman would fuck Batgirl?" she demanded.

"Yes." he replied.

She kissed him. This time it was sexy. She unbuckled his belt.

"You have two choices. You feel like you can't handle this and you jerk off in your bunk. Or you get to fuck a rather tight pussy tonight." she ordered.

"Wait…." Harry stopped.

"Wait for what?" she replied.

"If we're going to do this the right way, we might as well go to the roooftop?" he smiled.

"To the rooftop then, Batman." she smirked.

The two raced to the rooftop of the observatory. Both had their hearts racing at full speed. Batman stood on the ledge, Batgirl joined him.

"Your training has gone well, Batgirl." he said.

"I'm glad you approve, Batman." she replied.

"I feel like, as we are now partners, it's only appropriate to reveal our secret identities." he said.

"You...do?" she replied.

"Is there anything that would keep you from giving up that secret….Barbara Gordon" he said.

In a swift motion… he removed her leather cowl.

"Batman? How did you know?" she gasped.

"I'm Batman." he said. "I know everything."

"You couldn't possibly know everything." she quivered.

"I know that you've thought of me as more than a partner." he said.

His gloved hand undid her utility belt. He quickly found the lining to her spandex pants and placed a finger in.

"Batman…" she yelped, touching her breasts.

"If you want to be my partner. You should take me as your partner." he said.

He put her hand on his belt. She fumbled for a moment and unded the clasp. Hearing it hit the floor of the Observatory rooftop.

Her other hand felt the large erection from underneath his pants. He handed her the mask back. She placed it on.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." she said, removing his pants and revealing a large cock. Without hesitation her knees landed on the ground.

Batgirl wasted little time. She kissed the tip and blew on it. Then gave it one long lick.

"Your training didn't include this," Harry said.

"No. But I'm ready." Hermione replied.

He felt her take as much as she could in her redheaded mouth.

"What would Robin say if he saw us now?" he grinned.

"Poor little Robin." she said, before sucking on his cock again.

"He'd get jealous. Cry himself to sleep." he said.

Harry didn't hesitate to wonder where Hermione learned this from. Most of it was repressed passion, but she was making love to the sensitive parts of his cock with her mouth.

Slowly, she reached behind her cape and removed her costume. She was wearing a Red & Gold silk bra. Taking little time she removed it.

Harry stiffened up as he saw her freckled, perky breasts in the moonlight.

"I noticed you looking at these earlier, Batman. Would you like to fuck them?" she asked.

"Maybe. But first I have to see if you're the right fit for our team. Are you willing to do everything possible to serve Gotham City?"

His gloved hands reached under her spandex pants and grabbed her tight, athletic butt.

"Anything and Everything."

"Then ride me Hermion…." he laughed. "Batgirl."

"I thought you'd never ask."

He positioned his back on the ground. She stood up and removed her pants and matching red thong. He saw her cleanly shaven pubic hairs and sexy lips for the first time.

Stradling herself over his cock she smiled. They slowly kissed each other. This was his first experience without a condom.

His manhood entered her lips. The warmth of her pussy caused him to gasp for air. She let out a tear. Then he noticed something. She was bleeding a bit. A tear slipped through her eye.

"Dammit. You're huge." she groaned.

"Maybe we should…" he asked.

"It's fine. This is perfect. Trust me." she said.

He wanted to stop, but she kissed him through it all. Was it the Polyjuice or was it Hermione? He was certain that she and Krum had made love over her trip.

After a few seconds she was no longer struggling. Infact she was grimacing from cheek to cheek.

"God Batman. Batman. Batman…" she yelled.

"Is this what you wanted?" he said.

"That and your cum." she said.

"I've wanted to cum in that pussy since I saw you in that costume." he sucked her tits.

"Even when you knew I was Commisioner Gordon's daughter?" she asked.  
"I wanted to take you into the Batcave and lick that little pussy of yours." he said.

"Aggggh…. you're so bad." she replied.

"I want to fuck you tied up. I want to fuck you in the library." he said.

"Make me your little Batslut." she demanded.

"But what happens to Gotham if I fuck my little Batslut all night." he said.

"It'd be worth it." she stated.

Her hips rocked up and down. In swift hard motions. She had never felt so full in her life.

"Holy fuck. I'm cumming. Batman I'm cumming." she cooed as she rode him.

"I can feel you." was his only reply.

The feeling of her pussing reliquishing everything onto his cock was better than jerking off. Her sweat covered both of their bodies. Like an animal she grabbed both of his butt cheeks, filling as much of her tight pussy with his manhood.

She had a dazed look on her face. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" he said.

But neither of them needed to hear an answer. Her body was shifted back. The polyjuice potion was wearing off. Freckles disappeared. As did muscles. Her face slowly changed too.

The sight was beautiful. Partially because he had never seen Hermione naked. In the moonlight of the Observatory her tight butt, buttcrack, pussy lips, and tits all amazed him. They were all so elegant. It was her juices that came over his dick. Her cheeks that were flushed post orgasm.

"I should get some water."  
"It's just…" Harry stumbled. He put his hands on her hips. He hadn't cum.  
"Harry. It's alright." Hermione said.

She moved herself up a bit. Feeling him slid out.

"It doesn't have to be more if you don't want it to be." she kissed him playfully on the cheek.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her, forcefully. She pull off his mask.

"Forgive me, Hermione." he said, lining up his cock back into her entrance.

By this time, his own polyjuice had worn off. He noticed it was his own penis entering her smart, wet pussy.

"Forgive you? I haven't been this horny in ages." she said. Feeling him enter her womanhood.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." he said into her ear.

"Thats it. Cum in my pussy, Harry." she rocked with him.

"Trust me. I'm going to." he sped up his pace.

"You like how nice and wet it is?" she bit on his neck.

"Yes." he said.

"It's because my other fantasy. The darker one. Is fucking the captain of the Quidditch Team."

Hermione began to cum hard on his cock.

"The Chosen One spilling his seed all over my womb."

She kissed his scar.

"The Boy Who Lived…" she nibbled on his ear. Her breasts landed in his face. "How could a girl not pleasure herself to her real life hero?"

"I'm CUMMING!" he screamed from the top of his lungs.

His mind was in two places. One experiencing a pure form of euphoria. The other noting what it felt like to finish inside a woman. One that was his best friend, none-the-less.

She reached up to kiss him again. As if pleading him to pound it in her while going. It was gentle. The sensitive skin underneath his shaft felt the side muscles of her canal pulse over him. Any other time, Hermione would've given a brainy explanation as to why both of their bodies felt magical in this moment.

He pounded into her before letting it was all finished. If Hermione hadn't cast a charm, she would have become pregnant. And the Potter family would live on.

But instead they stared into each others eyes. Not lovingly like a husband and wife. But like a couple that just shared something mischievous and amazing.

"Haven't had that much fun with you since Buckbeak." Hermione sighed, covering herself with her cape.

"Hermione if you had that kind of fun on Buckbeak I might never talk to you again.' he grinned.

The two talked for awhile. There was no touching. Infact both sat up and watched the sky while taking in the night. Harry contemplated if Hermione did indeed mean what she said. Part of him felt like that was as fictional as Batman and Batgirl.

"We should give ourselves some time. Before we even talk about this." she said, looking for her bra.

"Yes. Sounds good." he replied.

"But you shouldn't question if you were good or not. Because you were." she said strictly.

"No, I get it. The secret isn't about us. It's about others." he said.

"And the secret is wonderful." she said.

"What if we did something in secret again? As long as we didn't talk about it…." he grinned.

"Perhaps." she smirked.

"Same Bat Time?" he asked.

"Same Bat Channel…" she said giving him a view as she put back on her mask.


End file.
